


Zaręczyny

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [88]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarry, Zayn oświadcza się Hazzie na jego imprezie urodzinowej wśród przyjaciół i rodziny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaręczyny

            Zayn był zdenerwowany. Stał pod ścianą, obserwując jak jego chłopak witał przychodzących gości, obdarzając ich uśmiechem i przytulając mocno. Był pierwszy lutego i dwudzieste czwarte urodziny Harry’ego.  
            Harry’ego, który właśnie teraz przeniósł swoje roześmiane, błyszczące tęczówki na Zayna, obdarzając go szerokim uśmiechem ukazującym dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy przeczesał palcami loki, opadające na jego czoło.  
           Zayn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, czując, jak jego serce bije nierówno, gdy nieco spocone palce zaciskały się na małym, granatowy pudełeczku w kieszeni jego spodni.  
 - Zdenerwowany?  
           Mężczyzna podskoczył, kiedy niespodziewany głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia, a czyjaś ręka klepnęła go mocno w ramię. Niall zaśmiał się na widok jego przerażonej twarzy i stanął przy nim, wskazując głową Harry’ego, który właśnie witał się z Anne.  
 - Kochasz go, co? – spytał.  
 - Żartujesz sobie, Ni? – Zayn spojrza na niego, unosząc brwi. – Oczywiście, że go kocham, szaleję za nim i…  
 - Więc czym się denerwujesz?  
           Zayn nie odpowiedział od razu. Zagryzł wargę, ściskając w dłoni pudełeczko, zanim w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
 - A co jeśli się nie zgodzi? – spytał, nieco drżącym głosem.  
           Niall przewrócił oczami i popchnął go do przodu; Zayn z trudem utrzymał równowagę i spłonął rumieńcem, kiedy oczy wszystkich zebranych spoczęły na nim. Widział Danielle i Liama, stojących z boku i obejmujących się. Widział Louisa i Eleanor, która uśmiechnęła się promiennie i machnęła ręką w stronę Ed’a, który stał przy sprzęcie i puścił specjalnie wybraną piosenkę.  
           Zayn oblizał nerwowo wargi i podszedł wolnym krokiem do Harry’ego, który przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Zayn odetchnął głęboko i przymknął na chwilę oczy, uspokajając się, po czym wyciągnął rękę, splatając razem ich palce.  
 - Wiesz, że bardzo cię kocham… – powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy.  
           Usta Harry’ego drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu, kiedy skinął głową.  
 - Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie.  
 - Ty także jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.  
 - I wiesz, że nie wyobrażam sobie bez ciebie życia i chcę być z tobą już na zawsze.  
           Zielone oczy Harry’ego zaszkliły się, kiedy w milczeniu wpatrywał się w Zayna, który z bijącym sercem puścił jego dłoń, cofając się o krok.  
 - Pragnę się z tobą zestarzeć, Harry Stylesie, dlatego… Kochanie, wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał, klękając przed nim i wyciągając z kieszeni granatowe pudełeczko ze srebrną obrączką na delikatnym wisiorku.  
           Zayn nerwowo zagryzł wargi, kiedy Harry w zaskoczeniu przyłożył dłonie do ust, przyglądając mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami. W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym nagraniem, na którym właśnie Zayn śpiewał swoją zwrotkę z _Little Things._  
 - H-Harry? – szepnął, czując jak jego dłonie zaczynają drżeć ze zdenerwowania.  
 - O mój Boże, tak, tak, tak! – krzyknął Harry.  
           Po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy, kiedy rzucił się na Zayna tak gwałtownie, że obaj upadli na podłogę. Jednak żaden z nich nie przejął się obolałymi kończynami czy oklaskami zebranych przyjaciół, bo teraz liczyły się tylko słodkie pocałunki i srebrna obrączka, która wkrótce zawisła na szyi Harry’ego.


End file.
